1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic input device for operating an electronic system. In particular, it concerns an input device for operating a cursor in a computer system. More particularly, the invention is directed to a pointing device operated by the tongue of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
The success of the modern WIMP (Windows, Icons, Menus and Pointers) interfaces have made pointing or input devices, such as the mouse, the trackball, and in keyboard isometric joysticks, e.g., the Trackpoint.RTM., an essential part of computer systems. Patents that relate to the Trackpoint.RTM. pointing device are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,489,900; 5,579,033; and 5,521,596. The disclosure thereof are incorporated by reference herein.
The majority of the current input devices are designed for hand use. Due to various physical disabilities, however, there is an unfortunate population of users who are unable to use hand operated input devices and methods. The use of hand pointing input devices are also problematic for restrictive environments and tasks that need both hands to be completely dedicated to a specific operation other than using the pointing device. Such tasks might include driving, piloting, or underwater exploration. As a result, alternative input devices, such as the mouse, the trackball, head mounted pointers, chin mounted joysticks, eye tracking, and voice recognition have all been developed for interaction with WIMP interfaces. Although all of these alternative input devices are somewhat successful, they are also limited in many aspects.
There is accordingly a need to provide a pointing or input device for operating an electronic system such as a computer which is ergonomically and finctionally more satisfactory than known systems.
This invention is directed to providing a pointing or input device which minimizes the disadvantages of other known systems.